godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megalon/2022
(Reiwa) |species = Giant insectoid |nicknames = Insect Monster |height = 85 meters |length = Unknown |weight = 80,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = None |enemies = Earth Defense Force |created = Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Godzilla vs. Megalon |latestappearance = Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion |suits = ReiwaMegaro |roar = }} Megalon (メガロ Megaro) is a giant insectoid kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1973 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Name Megalon's name likely comes from the combining form "megalo," which means "abnormally large" or "great." His Japanese name does not contain the "n" sound at the end. Design Despite being an underground creature, Megalon is noticeably colorful, combining silver and grey tusks and claws with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. Megalon's forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages, which are never seen to be individually prehensile, at least in Godzilla vs. Megalon, always moving in tune with the monster's arms. Personality Megalon is sometimes considered one of the least intelligent Toho kaiju. This is demonstrated by the fact that he is easily manipulated by external stimuli. Additionally, he seems to enjoy charging at both his enemies headfirst, although all said enemies had to do was simply step out of the way to avoid him. Origins Megalon is a gigantic insectoid being that lives deep underground that was mutated by continued nuclear bomb testing in the Pacific Ocean during the 1950's. History Reiwa Series Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion After being mutated by repeated nuclear bomb testing in the Pacific Ocean, Megalon appears in South Korea, destroying and attacking Seoul, its capital city. The Earth Defense Force however, were able to stop Megalon from causing more damage by using their Maser Cannons. Megalon retreated 33 hours after landfall. Abilities Movement Megalon is able to fly through the air at speeds of Mach 3, drill through the ground at Mach 3, and travel underwater at Mach 4. In addition, Megalon can use his spring-like legs to jump high into the air and is able to travel 10 kilometers at a time using this method. Killer Beast Light Ray Megalon can fire a yellow, lightning-like beam from his horn, called the Laser Killer Beast Beam (レーザー殺獣光線 Rēzā Satsujū Kōsen). Drill Arms Megalon possesses drill-like appendages which can either be used in hand-to-hand combat or combined to form a single rotating drill which allows him to burrow underground. Hurricane Winds Megalon is able to produce wind gusts with his wings, reaching speeds of 1,000 meters per second and powerful enough to decimate buildings. Defensive Capabilities Megalon's body is protected by a shell which is similar in hardness to diamond. Miscellaneous In addition to the aforementioned abilities, Megalon's horn also doubles as a radar and he possesses eyesight superior to that of humans by a hundredfold due to his compound eyes. Weaknesses Megalon possessed an aversion to the Maser Cannons of the Earth Defense Force, that was able to injure him and caused him to retreat, ending his Seoul rampage. Filmography * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) Roar Megalon (1973) Roars Trivia * With the exception of Godzilla Island, Megalon has not directly appeared in any films or television programs since his debut in 1973. He is also one of a select few kaiju who debuted in the Showa series to never had more than one film appearance, with the others being Gabara, Jet Jaguar and Titanosaurus. * Megalon attacking South Korea might be a reference to Yongary, the monster that also attacked Seoul in the 1967 kaiju film Yongary, Monster from the Deep. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)